


Caffeine Deficiency

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Maria Hill's Nespresso, Mild Humor, SHIELD agents - Freeform, Tea, Work Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The target turned belligerent with firepower," Maria fired off.</p><p>Phil shrugged mildly. "There was a caffeine deficiency."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Deficiency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> Because of your post about tea.

"What is this?" Maria Hill snapped after she'd spewed the contents of her favorite plain white mug into the break room sink.

Phil Coulson looked up, mildly interested expression. "It's tea. It's good for you. The doctor said no caffeine."

She poured the mug out and went for the decaf. _Meddling_ work husbands.

—

"Strike Team Gamma," Fury began with a longsuffering sigh. "Please explain to me the unacceptable level of property damage on a simple reconnaissance mission."

"The target turned belligerent with firepower," Maria fired off.

Phil shrugged mildly. "There was a caffeine deficiency."

Fury raised one eyebrow over his patch.

—

"Tattle."

_"Maria."_

She snatched her hand back from the Nespresso.

— 

Maria had preferences: coffee, black and bitter. She eyed Phil's peace offering decaf black tea with appropriate distrust.

"You'll like the oolong," Phil promised.

"I'll like it when I'm off these meds," she countered.

Phil sighed. _He_ would like it when she was off the meds.

—

The cast came off, the pills went back in the cupboard, and Maria Hill leaned back in her chair with a satisfied sigh and a steaming hot mug full of her favorite coffee.

"Congratulations," Melinda told Phil with a smile. "You survived."

"Cute," Maria said, but she was feeling generous and otherwise let it go.


End file.
